In the current state of the art, the applicant does not know of any history of pavements or procedures for construction of pavements in which the described characteristics concur; even though pavements are known (even with the appearance of stones, tiles, cobblestones, shingles, or similar) utilized in construction: for example, among others, in the documents WO9954552, WO02095133 and DE8715158 some of them are described.
Unresolved problems in these known pavements lie in their low performance (they do not withstand the passage of vehicles over them), and in the difficulties of their installation: stone paving or tiling a street is usually complicated and slow, elevating the costs and inconveniences of the works.